The Last Song I'm Wasting On You
by Raven176
Summary: One Shot Song Fic


_Sparkling grey_

_They're my own veins_

_And more than a whisper_

_Any sudden movement of my heart_

_I know I'll have to watch them pass away_

She stared into his sparkling grey eyes and didn't recognize the man before her. The words passing his lips were the most hurtful and hateful words he had ever directed towards her. Her heart had completely stilled. It couldn't even muster a flutter as it usually did when she looked at him. She knew she would outlive her friends because of what she was, but she didn't need that fact thrown in her face.

_Just get through this day_

Caroline had attempted to confide in Elena about her and Klaus's argument but the brunette didn't want to hear it. Everyone had agreed that they didn't want to know anything about the relationship between Caroline and Klaus and her long time friend was holding to that bargain. Caroline would just have to get through this day on her own, one way or another.

_Give up your way, you could be anything_

_Give up my way and lose myself_

_Not today_

_That's too much guilt to pay_

Caroline finally returned home to yet another argument with Klaus. She had tried so many time to get him to give up the way he was. If he did that then her friends could see the man she fell in love with, not the monster he showed to everyone. He refused. He wanted her to give up her way, but doing so would mean losing herself, and she refused to do that. If she lost herself, even a hundred years from now, there would be too much guilt to pay for her actions.

_Sickened in the sun_

_You dare tell me you love me_

_But you held me down and_

_screamed you wanted me to die_

_Honey you know, you know I'd never hurt you that way_

She was sitting in the sun after their worst fight to date, and it sickened her. She believed that it was finally the last straw with him. He had told her so many times how much he loved her, so she couldn't understand how he could do what he had done. Their fight had gotten physical. She couldn't even remember what she had said to him, all she could remember was him holding her down and screaming that he wanted her to die. Her world had shattered. He knew she would never hurt him that way. She let him know that before she left. He had actually looked hurt and remorseful.

_You're just so pretty in your pain_

She had never reveled in someone's pain as much as she had in that moment. The pain was beautiful on his face.

_So run, run, run_

_And hate me, if it feels good_

_I can't hear your screams anymore_

She ran from the house. She couldn't stand to be around him. She didn't care if he hated her, she wanted him to if it felt good to him. At least if he hated her, he still felt something for her. Something was always better than nothing. She didn't even turn around when she heard him screaming for her to come back. If she went back, only more pain would follow.

_You lied to me_

_But I'm older now_

_And I'm not buying baby_

It had been years since she had run away and she was older now. When she thought back on that time, she now knew that he had lied to her about how he felt. She had been something fleeting, but she learned her lesson.

He had caught up to her. He told her how he had stayed in Mystic Falls, hoping for her return. He told her about the dead of her human friends. She knew but she hadn't gone to their funerals in fear of him being there. He spoke of his continuing love for her and how he wanted her to return to Mystic Falls with him. She wasn't buying. that path would only cause her to relive the pain of her past and she wouldn't let that happen.

_Demanding my response_

_Don't bother breaking the door down_

_I found my way out_

Caroline hadn't actually given him a response about returning home with him and he demanded one. Her response should be painfully obvious but he never was very good at taking no for an answer. He needn't break down her door either, that wouldn't make her change her mind about going home with him, it would only cement her decision to stay where she was, without him, by herself.

She looked her one-time love in the eye, completely resolved in her decision and she wanted him to see that as she answered his demand.

"No. You'll never hurt me again."


End file.
